Céline Caddéo
Céline Caddéo est l'une des candidates de la Saison 2 de The Voice. Elle était membre de l'équipe Garou. Biographie Propulsée sur le devant de la scène grâce à l'émission «The Voice» sur TF1, la jeune coiffeuse ajaccienne crève l'écran à chacune de ses apparitions avec son look ravageur, sa voix cassée et sa chevelure rouge flamboyant. Tandis que l'Ajaccienne exhibe, discrètement mais fièrement, Sky is the limit. « Je me suis fait tatouer cette phrase juste avant de passer les auditions à l'aveugle. C'est comme si je voulais immortaliser la fin d'une vie et le début d'une autre » déclare-t-elle. Après avoir grandi en famille à Afa, dans la région ajaccienne, et après un parcours scolaire classique aux collèges de Baleone et Saint-Paul puis au Lycée Lætitia, l'adolescente s'affirme en vraie autodidacte. Elle prend des cours de piano qu'elle juge toutefois « trop contraignants » et préfère coucher ses idées sur un bout de papier au gré de son inspiration. Vers 16 ans, toujours la tête dans les étoiles mais avec une bonne mémoire auditive, Céline demande à sa mère de l'inscrire à l'école de chant de Monique Muffraggi avec Eric Cholet comme professeur. « Ma première expérience devant un public et des retours très encourageants », se souvient-elle. À partir de 18 ans, elle apprend le métier à l'école très formatrice des pianos-bars. Les spectacles s'enchaînent alors. Lauréate d'un concours de chant sur Paris, elle se distingue parmi plus de cinq mille candidats avec ses propres compositions. Remarquée par quelques pointures du show-biz, Hélène Segara, Gérard de Palmas ou encore les Muvrini lui proposent d'assurer les warm up de leurs concerts au Casone à Ajaccio. Après ces expériences prometteuses, la chanteuse s'inscrit à un stage d'écriture organisé par un certain Francis Cabrel. « Un vrai poète que j'apprécie énormément » avoue l'insulaire, qui sera même sélectionnée par l'auteur de « Petite Marie » pour chanter, avec les meilleurs élèves du stage, en première partie de son spectacle au casino de Paris. À cette époque, Céline a tout juste vingt ans et caresse l'espoir d'embrasser une carrière dans la capitale. Dans la foulée, elle intègre une école artistique du 20e arrondissement pour se familiariser avec les métiers de la scène. Elle suit des cours de chant, passe des castings et envoie les maquettes de ses compos aux maisons de disques. Premiers échecs aussi, puisqu'elle essuie des refus systématiques des labels. « Je ne correspondais pas au style musical en vogue à ce moment-là », semble se résigner la jeune interprète. Pourtant, sans se décourager, elle se confronte aux autres musiciens dans les pianos-bars de la capitale… Mais la concurrence est rude, les cachets se font rares et l'envie de s'en sortir l'amène à emprunter des chemins de traverse. Elle se consacre alors à l'apprentissage d'un autre métier. Celui de la coiffure. « J'avais intégré la maison mère Jacques Dessange sur les Champs-Élysées. Un très grand salon. Une super-expérience dans ce domaine » assure-t-elle. Lassée par cette vie parisienne, elle plie finalement bagage et revient sur sa terre natale vers 2007. De retour en Corse, Céline garde la tête sur les épaules et termine sa formation de coiffeuse tout en se spécialisant dans l'extension de cheveux. Elle ouvre même son propre salon. À 25 ans, elle se dit que c'est peut-être l'heure de faire des choix. De se remettre en question. « Il arrive un moment ou l'on a forcément des doutes. Je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas trop tard. Mais en fait je pense qu'on est toujours à temps pour donner un autre sens à sa vie. La faire évoluer. Même s'il faut savoir juger sa capacité à rebondir, et si on est suffisamment armé pour affronter de nouveaux défis », explique la jeune femme, philosophe. Sans jamais s'arrêter d'écrire ni de composer, Céline Caddeo repart à l'assaut du public insulaire. Cependant, de manière plus ponctuelle. Elle saisit ainsi quelques opportunités, histoire de pouvoir enfin présenter son répertoire. En 2010 et 2012, le festival « Jazz in Aiacciu » lui donne un coup de pouce. Elle se produit respectivement en première partie du trio Esperanza et de Stacey Kent. Puis, elle livre un récital haut en couleur dans un décor assez intimiste imaginé par elle-même au « Temple café-concert » dans la cité impériale. « Mon premier véritable show sous mon propre nom et à guichets fermés » précise la chanteuse, toujours souriante. Ce jour-là, plus de deux cents personnes acclament ses créations mais aussi ses reprises de grands standards de jazz et soul, de Ray Charles à Nat king Cole. Peu à peu, la télé aussi se met à lui ouvrir ses portes. Une émission enregistrée sur Via Stella lui donne carte blanche et surtout elle est retenue pour participer à « La bataille des Chorales » sur TF1. Sa première expérience en prime time. « C'était un vrai stress de passer en direct. Patrick Fiori était mon coach » souligne Céline, très heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé à l'occasion des Battles dans « The Voice ». « C'est une grande fierté de représenter la Corse à ma manière. En incarnant une certaine modernité musicale. Quoi qu'il advienne, cette expérience m'a changé de manière irrémédiable » explique Céline, qui n'oublie pas ses plus grands fans : sa famille bien sûr, « qui ne m'a pas toujours comprise dit elle. Mais c'est normal, ils sont là pour me protéger, pour éviter que je me brise les ailes ». Ses musiciens également. Déterminants dans ses choix artistiques. Des rencontres essentielles. Comme celle avec Xavier Baglioni, un bassiste qui l'accompagne depuis ses débuts vers l'âge de seize ans. « Le premier à avoir réellement cru en moi » confie-t-elle. Et Kevin Coucoravas, un musicien qui joue un rôle prépondérant dans ses orientations musicales. « C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai osé franchir le cap de « The Voice ». C'est lui qui m'a conseillé d'interpréter It's oh so quiet''de Björk. Je me suis imposé ce qui était le plus dur d'un point de vue de l'interprétation. Il m'a aidé à faire le bon choix », insiste encore la chanteuse. En toute humilité, Céline Caddeo a conscience des nombreuses batailles qu'il lui reste à remporter. Des innombrables portes à ouvrir avant de décrocher le sésame. Mais cette inconditionnelle de Michael Jackson et Björk mise tout sur son incroyable talent et son tempérament de feu. Complètement instinctive, elle compte bien rester maîtresse de ses choix. Enrichie par ses voyages successifs à New York, Miami, San Francisco, Las Vegas, les Bahamas… l'Ajaccienne a su élargir son horizon musical. Ses créations s'en ressentent. Généralement interprétés en anglais, ses morceaux sont des concentrés d'émotions, des photographies de la vie de tous les jours « Pas beaucoup d'histoires, dit-elle. Simplement des instants qui m'ont marquée. » Un premier opus se profile peut-être à l'horizon. « En tout cas, une dizaine de compositions originales sont déjà prêtes », lâche la chanteuse. Avec sa voix qui groove, son style léger et épuré, Céline a gagné, au fil des ans, en professionnalisme. Pour « The Voice », même si l'exercice se limite à des reprises de standards de la variété française ou internationale, la moindre erreur peut s'avérer fatale. Jusqu'ici, le potentiel artistique de l'Ajaccienne semble avoir été apprécié. Dans sa « battle » en duo avec sa concurrente directe Nungan, la lune est parvenue à éclipser le soleil. Jusqu'à quand ? Peu importe, pour l'insulaire, « ce sont des instants très forts, très intenses que je vis. » A trente ans, Céline Caddeo savoure ces moments « en espérant, bien évidement, aller le plus loin possible ». Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Céline Caddeo et sa magie rouge ne devraient pas avoir de mal à envoûter le jury de « The Voice ». Un jury dont elle reconnaît d'ailleurs, en toute sincérité, « ne jamais avoir acheté un seul disque. Ni de Garou, ni de Louis Bertignac, ni de Florent Pagny et pas même de Jenifer… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne suis pas admirative de leur parcours ou de leur talent. Ce sont de très grands artistes qui ont fait leur preuve. Garou a une voix unique en son genre que j'adore. En plus, lors des auditions à l'aveugle, quand il me parle de planètes… J'étais obligée de le choisir comme coach. Je ressentais des énergies positives. » Alors attention ! Avec cette fille-là, tout devient possible. Même décrocher la lune le temps d'une chanson. Car, tout comme le parachutiste de l'extrême Félix Baumgartner, Céline Caddeo compte bien prendre son envol et monter haut. Très haut. En fait, le plus haut possible parmi les étoiles pour, peut être, devenir à son tour une star. Son parcours dans ''The Voice, la plus belle voix Heureux qui comme Garou a réussi à attirer dans son équipe Céline Caddéo, auteur avec « It's oh so quiet » de Bjork d'une interprétation magistrale Céline Caddéo n'a pas rougi sur la scène de The Voice Bjork et sa voix surpuissante : Céline Caddéo a frappé fort en choisissant un morceau de l'Islandaise pour passer devant les coachs. Mais elle a réussi son pari avec panache, les quatre coachs se retournant pour découvrir la chevelure rouge de Céline Caddéo. La performance de celle venue spécialement de Corse pour tenter de devenir The Voice a été impressionnante de maîtrise et de sensualité, et c'est Garou qui aura la chance de pouvoir travailler avec elle. Des cheveux rouges qui cachent une grande timidité Spécialiste des extensions de cheveux, Céline Caddéo l'est devenue après avoir essayé de vivre de la musique. Mais assurer son avenir et rassurer ses parents, elle a donc choisi d'obtenir un diplôme de coiffure. A 30 ans désormais, elle veut retenter sa chance dans la musique qui la passionne depuis son plus jeune âge, une passion qui lui a permis de combattre une timidité limite maladive à l'adolescence. Les cheveux rouges sont par ailleurs pour elle un moyen de s'affirmer... mais loin d'elle l'idée de se faire remarquer grâce à eux, les Audition à l'aveugles se déroulant rappelons-le à l'aveugle ! Céline Caddéo a eu le choix pour déterminer le coach avec qui elle travaillera en vue des battles prévus dans quelques semaines. C'est finalement sur Garou que s'est porté son choix, la voix de crooner du coach l'ayant certainement convaincue. L'interprète de « Seul » peut-il mener cette artiste Corse à atteindre les sommets et gagner The Voice ? Elle fera en tout cas tout pour y arriver. Céline Caddéo nous a livré une prestation habitée de "It's oh so quiet" de la chanteuse Bjork. Cette énorme dépense d'énergie n'a pas laissé les coachs indifférents. Ils se sont tous retournés pour danser et partager ce pur moment de folie. Garou a donc hérité d'une véritable pile électrique dans son équipe, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire... Le battle entre Céline Caddeo et Nungan fut l’un des meilleurs moments de la soirée dans The Voice. Garou avait décidé de faire s’affronter ces deux filles talentueuses sur la chanson je suis un homme de Zazie. Le coach québécois va garder Céline pour les directs mais Nungan sera repêché par Louis Bertignac. Le premier prime en direct de The Voice n'a pas vraiment fait peur aux candidats de cette nouvelle saison de l'émission de télé-crochet. En effet, alors qu'ils avaient pu emmener les membres du jury dans leur monde lors des Audition à l'aveugles à l'aveugle et des battles, ils ont encore fait preuve de leur professionnalisme. C'est ainsi que la chanteuse Céline Caddeo, qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de Garou dès son premier passage dans l'émission grâce à son interprétation d'un tube de Bjork a une fois de plus imposé son style particulier lors de ce prime en direct du samedi 13 avril. Et c'est dans un décor suranné, et recouverte d'un pull en EXTENSIONS DE CHEVEUX du même rouge que celui de ses cheveux que la chanteuse a interprété e tube de Lykke Li " I follow River " Parée d'une soutien-gorge de la même couleur sanguine, la chanteuse a offert une prestation toute en douceur mais en intensité sans pour autant oublier la chorégraphie et le défilé de star qui n'a pas laissé insensible les membres masculins du jury formé par Garou, Louis et Florent. Chansons interprétées dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Parcours Musical hors Compétition Galerie Navigation du Site Catégorie:Talent Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Équipe Garou Catégorie:Favoris